


Blunt

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Other, Vision Quest, blunts, puff puff pass, talking about blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Bucky has issues. Who better to help him than a tentacled monstrosity from beyond the mortal veil?
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Tentacle Monster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2021





	Blunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).



Bucky took another drag of the little blunt he had and sighed, leaning hard against the rocky ground and wall of a large cavern.

He was doing some kind of Wakandan ritual. To find himself, fight his demons, whatever. They’d sent him to a cave in the mountains with some rocks and a set of homemade cigarettes that smelled suspiciously like marijuana, saying that it would lead to a vision quest.

Bucky didn’t believe it for a minute, especially when they all started giggling when they thought he couldn’t hear. They were probably messing with him, a hazing thing now that he was settling into life there. But that was fine. It made him feel...normal.

He closed his eyes and hit his head against the wall as unwanted memories flitted through his head. Memories of death, memories of rigidity. Memories that felt like nightmares that he never woke up from.

Opening his eyes and looking through the darkness, he held up the blunt. “Here. It’s your turn.”

A couple of tentacles carefully wrapped around it and took it from Bucky’s hands.  Thank you.

They withdrew into the writhing mass of tentacles. Somewhere in there a mouth must be as a cloud puffed out the top of them. Too much smoke, in fact.

“Are you going to smoke the entire thing?” Bucky asked, annoyed.

It would be the neighborly thing to do to share your stock it replied, somehow. Whether it was a voice or a mental link Bucky couldn’t tell. He doubted anyone would’ve been able to tell.

“Anyway…” Bucky decided to keep telling his story. It was clear the blunt was lost to the void of tentacles. “I get in there and I just start shooting.”

And you felt helpless not to.

“There was something...in my head. I couldn’t, couldn’t think. Of anything beyond the mission.” Bucky rustled through the sac of rocks, shoving a few out, before he found another blunt. A tentacle reached across him to grab a rock. “What, is that candy to you?”

They’re attuning stones. You were sent here on a quest to clear your mind. I can help with that.

Bucky paused. “Wait. So  _ you’re _ the vision quest?”

Vision quest is such an undignified phrase. I’m more a counselor. A therapist, if you will.

“Why do Wakandans have a  _ tentacle monster _ as a therapist?”

I’m just  _ that _ good. it chortled. Another puff of smoke rose from the tentacles as more tentacles reached into his sac and pulled out more rocks.  And, I will admit, you seem to be a challenge.

Bucky shoved the blunt in his mouth and lit it. Drawing in a breath, he let the smoke leak out as he asked, “So, what do we do?”

We will arrange the rocks around us. They will help to line us up mentally and emotionally. Then you will release your emotions as I suck your cock.

“...What? You want to give me a blow job???”

I’m going to fuck you, mentally and physically. It will help you work through your problems. It will give you a chance to reconcile all of your painful memories.

Was that why they were all laughing? They knew what would happen?

...Whatever.

He stood up and unzipped his pants. “Alright. I’m up for it.”


End file.
